The Meaning of Love
by L.loph.Chocolate
Summary: Suatu sore, Near bertanya kepada niisan-nya, L. "Niisan, cinta itu apa sich?" My first Death Note fic.ONESHOT. Just read and review.


Hai hai…

lophLawliet kembali lg. ini fic Death Note pertama saia. Dan fic kedua saia (fic pertama di fandom naruto,School Day, jangan lupa baca n ripyu yaw. Hehehe *digebukin massa krn promosi di fic sndri*)

Pair: gak jelas pairnya ap.

Summary: Suatu sore, Near bertanya kepada niisannya, L. "Niisan, cinta itu apa sich?"

A/N: di fic ini L berumur 18 taon, Mello 15 taon, Matt 14 taon dan Near 12 taon. (gak boleh ada yg protes, soalnya in fic saia., hahahaha XD *ditimpuk ember*)

So, Let's Begin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sinar matahari yang hangat menyelimuti Wammy's House sore itu. Dua anak tampak sedang bertengkar di bawah pohon yang rindang di halaman Wammy'house. Yang berambut pirang sepertinya sedang marah-marah sedangkan yang memakai google cuek saja dan tetap memainkan PSP-nya. Mereka adalah Mello dan Matt. Walaupun mereka berdua tampak tak akur, sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi satu-sama lain.

Keasyikan mereka rupanya membuat mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang bola mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

_Cih..kenapa harus Matt-kun? Kenapa bukan aku?_ batin Near.

Tak lama kemudian Near berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tampaknya dia sudah jengah dengan pemandangan yang setiap sore ia temui di sudut halaman Wammy's House itu.

_Memangnya apa sich istimewanya Matt-kun sampai Mello-kun lebih memilih dia daripada aku? padahal Matt-kun kan hanya peringkat ke-3, sedangkan aku kan peringkat pertama_. Seru Near dalam hati. Ia masih belum rela kalau Mello-'nya' lebih memilih Matt.

_Katanya mereka saling mencintai. Cih..memang apa sich cinta itu? Bukankah saling menyayangi saja sudah cukup?_ Near mengubah posisi berbaringnya. Dia terus berfikir dan berfikir. IQnya yang lebih dari 200 itu rupanya tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Near.

Apakah arti cinta?

Akhirnya ia menyerah. Near turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar L yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang kerja L.

Near membuka pintu. Terlihat L sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Tak ketinggalan secangkir kopi yang (sangat) manis dan kue-kue yang juga manis selalu berada tak jauh darinya. L menyeruput kopinya dan mendecap. Merasakan manisnya kopi tersebut.

"Ah, Near-chan. Ada apa sore-sore begini kau datang ke kamarku?" Tanya L begitu mengetahui siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. "Apa ada masalah?" lanjut L ketika melihat raut wajah Near.

"Hmm..L-niisan. Apakah aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Near ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

"Hmm..begini. aku mau tanya sesuatu pada niisan. Hmm…"

"Tanya apa? Ayolah, tak usah ragu-ragu."

"Hmm..niisan. cinta itu apa sich?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Near tersebut, L hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kemarilah, duduklah disampingku." L berjalan ke sofa dekat jendela kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Near. Lalu merekapun duduk berdampingan.

"Cinta itu memang sulit untuk dimengerti." kata L sambil menerawang jauh keluar jendela. "Near-chan, kau tahu kebun di belakang Wammy's House kita?"

Sejenak Near mengeryitkan alisnya. Heran dengan pertanyaan niisan-nya yang dianggapnya tidak nyambung itu. Namun ia mengangguk juga. Anggukan khas ala anak kecil yang menyebabkan rambutnya yang putih dan bergelombang itu mengikuti gerak kepalanya.

"Masuklah ke kebun itu. Carilah sebuah ranting yang menurutmu paling indah. Ingat ya.! Hanya sebuah. Kau hanya boleh berjalan lurus dan tak boleh mundur. Setelah itu bawalah ranting itu kemari. Maka kau akan menemukan arti cinta." lanjut L.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia turuti perintah niisan-nya itu. Near langsung melompat dari sofa dan berlari menuju kebun di belakang Wammy's House.

Setengah jam kemudian Near kembali. Namun dia kembali dengan tangan kosong. Ia tidak membawa ranting sekecil apapun.

"Bagaimana?" L hanya bertanya singkat.

"Aku telah menuruti semua kata niisan. Menyeberang kebun. Hanya boleh berjalan lurus dan tidak boleh mundur. Di tengah jalan aku menemukan ranting yang cukup indah. Namun ketika aku mau memetiknya, aku berfikir jangan-jangan ada ranting yang lebih indah di depan sana. Akhirnya aku tidak jadi mengambil ranting tersebur dan berjalan lagi. Namun, sampai aku selesai menyeberangi kebun, aku tidak menemukan ranting yang lebih indah dari yang aku temukan pertama tadi. Akhirnya aku kesini tanpa membawa apapun." Jelas Near panjang lebar.

L tersenyum setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Near yang sangat panjang tadi. "Itulah manusia. Manusia tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang ia dapatkan."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan arti cinta?"

"Itu artinya tidak ada yang sempurna dari apapun di dunia ini. Pasti ada kelebihan maupun kekurangan. Cintapun juga begitu. Tidak ada cinta yang sempurna di dunia ini. Jadi kita harus menerima kelebihan maupun kekurangan dari cinta yang kita pilih."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perkawinan? Bukankah perkawinan juga butuh cinta?

"Hahaha..hari ini kau banyak bertanya ya?" L tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan Near. Near melotot melihat niisan-nya tertawa. _Apanya yang lucu?_ Kira-kira begitulah arti tatapan Near. L langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Aku akan memberi tugas yang serupa dengan yang tadi. Serupa tapi tak sama."

"Apa itu?"

"Pergila ke kebun. Tebanglah sebuah pohon yang menurutmu paling tinggi, paling subur dan paling indah. Peraturannya masih sama seperti yang tadi. Tidak boleh menengok ke belakang, tidak boleh mundur dan hanya boleh berjalan lurus ke depan."

"Ok niisan." Near pun berlari menuju kebun belakang.

Tak lama kemudian Near kembali dengan membawa pohon yang tak terlalu tinggi, tak terlalu subur, namun juga tak terlalu layu.

"Bagaimana?" L mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang pertama.

"Aku mengikuti semua perkataan niisan. Nih pohonnya." kata Near sambil menyerahkan pohon yang ia pilih.

"Kenapa kau memilih pohon ini? Pohon ini tidak begitu tinggi, tidak begitu hijau, dan tidak begitu indah." Tanya L sambil mengamati pohon yang dibawa Near.

"Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku yang pertama. Pohon ini memang tidak tinggi, tidak terlalu pendek. Tidak subur, tidak terlalu layu juga. Namun ini adalah pohon terindah ketika aku melewatinya. Karena aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku yang pertama, maka aku menebang pohon ini." Jelasnya sambil berseri-seri.

"Bagus." Sahut L dengan senyum khasnya. "Lalu, apakah kau telah mengetahui makna dari tugas yang kuberikan barusan?" lanjut L.

Near mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. "Itu artinya, setelah kita sudah terikat janji setia dengan seseoarang, kita harus berkomitmen dengannya,menerima segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Seperti kita yang tidak bisa mengembalikan pohon ini kembali."

"Bagus, kau sudah mulai mengerti rupanya." Sahut L sambil mengacak-acak rambut Near. "Rupanya kau cukup tanggap juga. Tak salah jika kau menjadi salah satu penerusku."

Near tertawa senang. _Terima_ _kasih niisan, kau telah membuka mata hatiku_ batin Near senang. "Terima kasih niisan."

"Sama-sama. Sekarang bermainlah kau dengan anak-anak yang lain. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugasku dulu."

"Baik." Near melompat dari sofa dan segera berlari ke halaman di mana Matt dan Mello berada.

Dari balik jendela kamarnya, L tersenyum bahagia melihat ketiga calon penerusnya bermain dengan gembira.

**FIN**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gimana?

Maap yaw klo critanya gak nyambung ama judulnya ;p

Matt : lu kan emang gak nyambung

Loph : diem lu.! Mamatt..

Matt : huwaaaaa…(nangis Bombay) aku di bentak dia…!!!

Mello : heh.!! Lu apain seme gue. Gue hajar tw rasa lo. (sambil menunjukkan bogemnya)

Loph: (meringkuk ketakutan) Ampuunnn…

L : hey.! Jangan bertengkar.

Loph : oh L-q sayang. Kau menyelamatkan jiwaku.

Loph dikeroyok fans-nya L ma Matt, Mello, ama L.

Loph : AMPUUUNNNNN……

Near : idih maen koq gak ngajak-ngajak. Maen apa sich? Cublak-cublak suweng ya?

HYAAA……(semua nampol jidatnya Near rame-rame)

Hehehe XD, gak jelas yach?

Pokoknya ripyu dech..


End file.
